


Welcome To The Mansion

by Zei_Chi



Category: Welcome To The Mansion
Genre: English, English assignment, Horror, way too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zei_Chi/pseuds/Zei_Chi
Summary: So this was literally a 300 - 600 word (only just found out there was a word limit literally 2 minutes after i finished it)But i wrote about 2500 words, haha... funwe had to write a horror story, mine kinds never ended up being that horror, but oh well i guess.this was a conjoined story with a friend. basically we have the same intro but we go form different characters PoVso i did Nick's (Furry's) PoV and she did David's (Davo's) PoVSo anyway, yep this happened. Also we both wrote the intro together.





	1. Intro

**Halloween Story – Welcome to the Mansion**

-Intro **-**

It was an average autumn day, the wind howling as it blew through the trees.  School had just finished, graduation is over, and everyone was happy that they would never have to look back. Nick toddled along beside David as he walked. “So am I coming over today?” said Nick more enthusiastically than normal. “Sure Furry, but we gotta stop by the cop shop to get some stuff from dad.” Nick’s mood dropped as David spoke. “Really? It’s a POLICE STATION; you can get ARRESTED for saying that! And I’m not going to a police station, what if there a murderer?” David laughed it off and kept walking. Nick followed quietly, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

They arrived at the police station after a short walk. They both waited outside for 10 minutes before David decided to go in. It took less than 5 minutes for David to come running out of the building with a file tucked under his arm. “What the hell Davo!?” yelled Nick furiously as David grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind him. “What did you do?!”  “Just roll with its dude! We need to stop at my place!”

The boys reached the house within 10 minutes of leaving the police station. David ran inside and came back out with 2 bags filled with food, a torch, water, a caprice sun and a camera. “You still haven’t explained anything, what are we doing?” exclaimed Nick, confused. David threw the file at Nick. He barely managed to catch it before opening it up. “No.” “Aww come on. It’ll be fun, we would be town heroes!” Nick sighed heavily. “This is crazy…” David smiled. “That’s not a no :)” “I swear you’re going to get me killed one day” Nick drops the file containing the address to the mansion that linked to the disappearance of 4 children and 1 adult in their town and left with David to investigate the mysterious building.

They got there after hitch-hiking through the city and into the nearby forest. “I… I can’t do this Davo” said Nick in a panic. “Gees man calm down. You’re gonna give yourself a panic attack. How ‘bout you stay here, and I’ll go investigate. We’ll meet back up in 10.” Before Nick could give his answer, David was gone.

 

 


	2. Nick's PoV

-Story Starts-

Nick begins to wonder nervously trying to find a place to sit and wait for David. As he looks more at his surroundings a sense of unease begins to pile up, the old towering building covers the setting sun as it gets darker and darker around Nick. Sounds of the wind causes Nick’s anxiety to rise.

Just as he finds a place to sit down, he hears a faint meowing in the overgrown forest behind him, debating with himself as to whether to go see if the animal was alright. Finally, he decides to go check. Just as he was about to get up, he hears the meowing sound, this time louder. He quickly turns his head only to see a snowy white cat. His eyes start focusing on the little kitten. It calms Nick that such a cute animal would be in a place like this, he reaches out to pet the kitten only for his had to go through the small animal's body.

He recoils his hand back in shock. To be sure he wasn’t just seeing things he reaches his hand back to the cat just to see it jump of the rock and start padding away towards the old looking house.  He quickly snaps out of his confused state of mind and takes step forward to catch up to the translucent kitten.

The mysterious little kitten had led nick to a small window that looked like it would lead to a bathroom. Nick quickly realises he’s standing at the side of the rickety old looking house that David had entered only minutes before, he turns to the cat confused as to why he would lead him to this area, only to see it waiting patiently next to the window. Nick not realizing it had been nearly 15 minutes since David had entered the house checked his phone his eyes getting a look of worry in them.

Seeing as David had yet to leave the house or have any signs that he’s still alive, even a scream would be more comforting to Nick then the eerie silence he heard now. Although Nick was terrified out of his mind, he couldn’t let David die in some old mysterious house that was linked to other people’s disappearance. So against lack of better judgement, he followed what the cat was hinting at and slowly slid the small frosted window open and began to hoist himself up and through the tiny opening.

Nick less then gracefully fell onto the floor. As he lie on his back he sees the little kitty jump through the window and land on his stomach. Suppose cats do always land on their feet, and very gracefully at that.

Just as nick gathered himself the cat wandered down the hallway, which for a house that looked this old, was relatively well kept, only some parts of the wall paper peeling and a dim light coming from a nearly broken lamp hanging on the wall. However the light didn’t last long since the way the petite ghost like kitten choose to walk down was progressively getting darker and darker with no visible light switch anywhere. Nick being the somewhat smart guy that he is, used his phone torch to light the way.

As the light source finally disappeared around a corner. Nick could no longer see the ghost kitten anymore, no matter where he shown his light. Deciding this would be the perfect chance to search for David seeing as he had no animals to distract him now.

Sadly that hope of finding his friend didn’t last long as the room he entered gave him chills. He could almost sense someone starring directly into his soul. Frozen in fear all he could do was think to himself. As his mind quickly scrambled through many thoughts of his impending death the thought of David stuck to his mind, causing him to snap out of his fear struck state and quickly dashed though the small opening the door had and ran in any direction he laid his eyes on, just praying that his beloved friend would be around that corner and they could both leave this place.

He knew it would be a bad Idea to come here. His mind now corrupt with fear began to get angry at himself for not grabbing David the second he stepped foot into the door of this horrid place and running far away from here.

Lost deep in his less then pleasant thoughts he had yet to realize he’d cut his hand currently had something sticking through it, a piece of metal that came through the table he lent on to catch his breath. The shock hit him hard and quick, a muffled scream broke through his mouth.

Nick had no idea on how to care for an open wound, especially one this bad. But what he did know is that he’d have to think of an idea fast before the blood loss got to him. As tore some of his undershirt off to tie around the wound he remembered how he entered this house. The bathroom. Deciding that was his best bet he quickly but carefully pulled his hand off from the ridiculously sharp piece of metal trying his best not to let out a blood curdling scream he applied as much pressure as humanly possible to the wound to stop the bleeding as he ran towards the way he hoped was the bathroom.

“Well, look who decided to get himself injured all for nothing” a condescending voice spoke into nicks ear. Stumbling forward and quickly swinging himself to face where the voice is he saw nothing. No, really nothing, the room around him had turned to straight nothingness. Just a hollow void with no end in sight.

Nicks head already pounding from shock and blood loss from his probably infected wound struggled to comprehend his surroundings. Only feeling the sense of falling then still just nothing.

Nick sat up no longer feeling like eternally falling, himself still stuck in the void. “Oi, opening your eyes would help. Dumbass” that same condescending voice form earlier gave nick a weird sense of comfort, almost like a soft fluffy kitten was whispering to him.

Nick chuckled at how accurate that metaphor was as his drowsy eyes focused to his surroundings, finding a soft fluffy kitten on his lap. “Heh… cute... so kitties do talk, I knew all along” Nicks voice was breaking after almost every word but he still managed to spit out his sentence. But as he was just gaining his senses back. He looked confused, then scared, then confused again. Nicks voice finally coming back to him properly “Uhm. Cats talk?”

“No. well not most cats, unless you’re high. Then yeah I guess they do all talk.” The small transparent cat’s voice leaked with unintentional sarcasm. Nick opened his mouth only to be met with a warm hand hitting his lips. This caused his already fragile mind to break a little more in confusion “can you just shut up already, god you talk so much. Here is a talking human better then talking cat?” Nicks confusion just continued to grow as he tried to let out a muffled “I guess…?” through the human’s hand that had replaced the small cute little kitten that was perched in Nick’s lap.

“There is no pleasing you, now is there, Furry” purred the human. Nicks confusion was slowly being overthrown by his fear. As the nickname he had for years rolled off of the cat like human’s tongue. “Ohh… so now your interest aren’t you, how this cat knows your secrets, huh?” a hint of sass was present in her voice as she spoke while sliding off of nicks lap and standing with confidence next to him.

Nick deciding to get an awkwardly worded sentence in before she starts her monologue “Uhm.. wa…wait, how should I call you? Do you… Do you have a name of some sorts?” his voice sounding slightly ashamed of his stutter. This caused the cat human to smirk ever so slightly “well. Look who’s getting enough confidence to ask questions now. But to answer it. No, I don’t have a name. I’m usually referred to as ghost cat round here, so just call me how you please” this gave even more thoughts to nicks mind.

It took him a few moments to respond “Kori, I’ll call you Kori” a small smile formed on nick face. This was the name he gave to his old cat that had passed away recently. This ghost cat had reminded him of her due to similar personalities and looks. Kori did not think, much of the new name instead just walked behind Nick

Without facing her nick continued talking enjoying their conversation “hey Kori, do you know anything about this place? I mean you were the one who brought me here and all?” getting no response from nicks new companion he turned around to where he though she was standing only to see wallpaper peeling off the walls.

He quickly stood up and started calling her name, getting slightly worried about his new friend he frantically searched the room, only to be disappointed by finding nothing. Now with nothing to distract him back to his mind, his previous thoughts showed their ugly face once again.

Hand. Metal.

Nicks eyes grew as he looked down at his hand, bandaged and cleaned all neatly... Kori, did Kori do  _this? Kori once again giving him memories of the past_

_“Hey Davo, do you have a Band-Aid I could borrow” David chuckled “Borrow a band aid, huh? Gonna give it to me when it’s all covered in blood?” Nick’s face flushed bright pink in embarrassment. “no… I guess not” David’s laughter grew. Till he realized nick might be in pain, he quickly stood up from his lounging position and rushed to nick, trying not to show worry he kept his voice normal “what do you need a Band-Aid for anyway?”_

_Nick showed David his arm, only for him to quickly grab it and drag nicks small body with him to the bathroom to look for the first aid kit. David frantically pulling things off the shelf “Davo you don’t need to worry so much it’s just a small cut.” “NO ITS NOT! Your entire arm is covered in blood, we should get you to a hospital not bandage you up here!” David answered in panic as he threw the first aid box onto the lounge room couch and rushed to find his phone only to see nick fall against the wall and slowly slid down it to sit on the floor_

_“NICK, are you alright?!” “Yeah… just sleepy. That’s all….” His voice slowly drifting off. David acting without his mind telling him to, grabbed nick and quickly put him on the couch carefully grabbing his arm and pulling his sleeve further up and thoroughly cleaned the gaping wound and then grabbed a handful of butterfly bandages to close the wound then carefully covered it with a bandage. Deciding that was the best he could do for now he carried nick to his bedroom and tucked him in, then laid next to him and kept an eye on him till he woke up_

David…

Nick realized he had probably been asleep in the makeshift bed he was previously sitting in, so he reached into his pocket, grabbed his phone and checked the time. 11:39pm… it’s been longer than a few hours since David was meant to be back.

What if he was already back and was looking for Nick outside… no he would’ve heard him yell his name, or at least Kori would’ve heard and maybe mention something. Nick coming to the conclusion that David must still be inside.

Going as quickly as his broken state could he began to look for a door. Not seeing one he chooses the next best thing, the window. Being as carful as he could tried to slide the window open. Nothing, it’s locked.

Seeing as there is no other way out he grabbed a piece of the wall that had broken off probably years ago and proceeded to throw it at the window and quickly shield himself from any glass that may fly off of the window. After hearing the smash of glass nick gets up and cleaned the windowsill of any glass before lifting his leg up and pulling himself out of the house and onto the overgrown grass outside. And quickly started sprinting to the front of the house and dashed through the door looking for David.

After exploring the house he heard sounds of what he thought were people. He ran faster than he ever had with only the thought of seeing David safe on his mind.

“Boy, do I have a story to tell you.”


End file.
